Ewok Warrior (Legends)
Ewoks are sentient diminutive furry bipeds native to the forest moon of Endor. They are most notable for helping the Rebel Alliance defeat the forces of the Galactic Empire at the Battle of Endor, allowing the shield generator there to be destroyed, and in turn, the second Death Star. A primitive species, the Ewoks largely use stone or volcanic glass to make their weapons, though they occasionally managed to capture Imperial blasters and use them against the Empire. Otherwise, they use knives, spears, and bows with arrows tipped in with a potent neurotoxin so deadly that it would only take a scratch for it to be lethal. They also made heavy use of rope traps to catch animals or enemies that ventured into their land. Battle vs. Unggoy (by Greedy Bastard ) An Ewok patrol was out hunting in the forests of Endor one day, when they hear a loud noise coming from a clearing. They all line up along the tree line, hiding in bushes, to see the commotion. Its a phantom, dropping five armed Grunts. The Ewok chief tells tells his hunters to run back to thier camp to arm themselves and ready the log trap. They start to make a break for thier camp when the Grunts see all the rustling and open fire as the Ewoks sprint away from the tree line, and back into the forest. A barrage of plasma and crystalized needles spray into the forest. One is hit on the back of his shoulder, causing him to fall face first as he was running. He gets up, for the plasma merely singed him, and keeps running to keep up with his friends. As the Grunts chase the Ewoks into the forest they dont notice that at the tree line, some sparks from thier inaccurate shots ignited a pile of dried leaves and the fire is slowly spreading up a dead tree. Ewoks:5 Grunts:5 The Ewoks have now made it to thier camp and are arming themselves, two go off to ready thier trap. The Grunts are winded as they stumble up to the camp. Three Ewoks are perched in trees with bow and arrows poised. With suprise and deadly accuracy all three Ewoks fire and hits the Grunts. A Grunt was hit with two arrows, he laughs as he breaks off an arrow that acted as a toothpick to his armor. Then coughs up blood, as he notices the arrow in the gap in his chest armor. He falls to his knees, then on his side, dead. A Grunt runs to his side as the other Ewok fires his arrow, not punchering his armor. A Grunt armed with a fuel rod gun fires two shots off at the tree with two ewoks in it, causing it to slowly fall and smash into the ground. An Ewok is killed instantly while other is dazed, seeing only a blur and hearing a ringing in his ears, as he lies on the ground moaning in pain. The dull Grunts, thinking they have just one this small skirmish, send a Grunt armed with a needler to finish of the Ewok behind the fallen tree. The Grunts completely forget about the other Ewok who jumps out of his perch, unnoticed, onto the Grunt. He mashes his face into a bloody pulp with his axe, and puts his arm around his comrades shoulder to help him walk. As the start to walk the uninjured Ewok finds the needler and doesnt have time to experiment with it so he figures "Point and Shoot". He looks back at the Grunts, who are still unaware of his actions, and notices the small forest fire in the distance. They both curse under thier breathe as they stumble on Ewoks:5 Grunts:4 The Grunts smell something burning and turn to see the forest fire. They call over thier friend and when he doesnt respond they go around the log to investigate. Four gasps ring out as they notice thier friends grousome demise. One notices two Ewoks near the top of a large hill and start trekking up it themselves. The two Ewoks reach the top and link with the other two who have set up the swinging log trap, just out of the Grunts line of sight so they cant see it coming. They setup to launch it as the Grunts reach the top of the hill. One screams before he goes flying through the air back down the hill. He lay lifeless at the bottom. The remaining Grunts open fire on the Ewoks. Killing one in a bloody, pink mist. Both Grunts break and start to run back down the hill, while the Ewoks stand by the wounded one's deathbed. he had heavy internal bleeding and gave way, but not before muttering "Avenge us all". The last two Ewoks accept to fulfill his death wish, as they follow the Grunts down the hill. Ewoks:2 Grunts:2 The Ewoks, wielding a needler and a slingshot, try to pick off the Grunts while they chase after them. An Ewok fires a lucky rock and hits a Grunt upside the back of his head, breaking his skull. A pool of teal blood forms around his head. The final Grunt is running when he is stopped at a dead end of flame, he turns to give his final stand, but luck seems to be on his side, when a burning branch falls from its tree, fore it's wood was weak from the flames. The branch lands on an approaching Ewok, pinning him down as he lets out his final scream. The final combatants are about to square off when the fire lights a wall between them. they both aim their needlers, fire but both hear a simultaneous click. Both are unable to continue fighting and go thier seperate ways. Ewoks:1 Grunts:1 Winner: Tie! Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Beast Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:Alien Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Star Wars Warriors Category:Tribal Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Fantasy Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Movie Warriors Category:Television Warriors Category:Cartoon Warriors Category:Comic Book Warriors Category:Book Warriors